


Tomorrow

by KayCeeCruz



Series: First Sentence Challenge [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Come on, Noah! We're watching Frosty the Snowman!" Natalie bounced up and down, blissfully ignorant of the longing gazes between her older brother and his ex, "You have to stay!"</i></p><p>Written for the First Sentence Challenge at luke_noah.</p><p>Original Date: December 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

"Come on, Noah! We're watching Frosty the Snowman!" Natalie bounced up and down, blissfully ignorant of the longing gazes between her older brother and his ex, "You have to stay!"

Noah opened his mouth to decline Nat's sweet invitation when Ethan came bounding out from the living room, running at him with arms wide open, toothy grin aimed in Noah's direction.

"Noah!"

It was an automatic response for Noah to bend and scoop him in his arms, grinning on instinct. "Buddy!"

Nat pulled at his coat, tugging him toward the family room as she chatted. "See! Ethan missed you. Come on! It's not the same without you. Please." She looked up at him, all blue eyes and hopefulness that he didn't have the heart to say no. He put Ethan down, flicking a glance at Luke who was standing by the counter, an expression Noah couldn't quite read on his face.

"Gimme a minute, okay?" He bent down to release Ethan and patted his head as he pointed toward the other room. "You guys go set it up." He watched them run hand in hand, disappearing through the doorway. Taking a deep breath, finding the strength to face Luke without starting to babble like an idoit, Noah turned to find Luke's warm, hazel eyes right on him.

"They love you."

Noah smiled at that. He'd rarely felt that kind of acceptance in his life and living with the Snyders had become an addiction. One he'd needed to learn how to break. "I love them, too." He dug into his pocket, pulling free the folded scarf he'd stuffed in their on his way out of Jeff's apartment. "I, um. I came to give you this back."

"You can keep it."

Noah pointed to his neck, showing Luke the scarf drapped across it and shrugged. "I found mine." It was actually the one Luke had given him the previous Christmas as part of his "Let's keep my boyfriend warm" campaign. He'd initated Emma in on the plan and together they had given Noah every possible piece of clothing he would need to stop him from catching his death of cold. That was when Noah had started his own "Let's keep my boyfriend's hands on me to keep warm" campaign.

He placed Luke's scarf on the counter, jerking his head toward the family room. "Is it okay if I stay?"

Luke blinked at him once and then his face broke into a smile that lit up every shadow inside Noah's lonely heart. "You never have to ask that."

Noah ducked his head, shying away from what those words meant to him. He was just starting to wake up every morning and not feel the complete sense of loss when he found himself on Jeff's couch and not his bed at the farm. This was going to set him back. Bring back all those dreams of Luke that tormented him for weeks after their break-up. "Thanks."

"Sure."

He didn't look back until he reached the doorway, pivoting to face Luke as he said, "You're coming too, right?"

Luke paused in the middle of pouring juice into his glass, eyes delighted and smile wide. "Yeah. I wouldn't miss it."

 

~~~~~

 

This was the hardest thing he'd had to do in a long time.

Luke glanced over at Noah, who to Nat's insistence was sitting next to him on the loveseat, while she and Ethan had taken the longer, roomier couch for themselves. Luke had protested at first, trying to give Noah some space, not push. The fact he was here meant...so much. But Nat had shook her head, laid down on the couch and refused to budge.

"It's okay, Luke. She's a kicker, anyway." Noah had stuck his tongue out at Natalie and she'd returned the gesture. Luke had laughed quietly at them both.

That had been an hour ago.

Now, everytime he shifted, his legs would brush against Noah's, sending tingles and sparks through his skin, into his heart, his lungs, his cock. He was sitting in his living room, with his baby brother and little sister, watching what was probably one of the most innocent Christmas films ever made, and he was hard.

He was going to hell.

He tried to concentrate on the television, ignored when Noah moved and his fingers brushed Luke's arm. He could do this. Noah was still his friend. That's what they said. He could sit with him in the living room and watch a goddamn Christmas movie. He watched Frosty melt and the children cry but all he could think about was how warm and solid Noah felt against his side. It must have been sense memory that made Luke's body lean into the heat, and it was then he realized he wasn't alone in how he felt.

Noah's breath caught and Luke glanced up at him, watching his eyes darken immediately, and it was as if all the air was sucked out the room. The movie's credits rolled on the screen and when Luke glanced over at the couch, he noticed that Nat and Ethan had fallen asleep somewhere before the movie ended.

"They're going to want to watch that again tomorrow." Noah's voice was low, a little rougher then normal, making Luke shiver and when he glanced over, their faces were only inches apart.

"Probably, yeah. I'll deal." He smiled, dimples flashing but he pulled back when Noah's eyes closed, head turning away as he stood up.

"I guess I should go."

"Okay." Luke stood to walk him to the door, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, swallowing back every want thrumming in his body. "Thanks for staying." Luke glanced down at his feet, not wanting Noah to see his disappointment, his utterly useless need.

Noah paused at the door, staring at Luke for too long before nodding. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke's head popped up, and he blinked once. Twice. "Tomorrow?"

"I promised I'd see the movie with them, didn't I?"

Luke bit back the grin that he felt bursting free on his face and nodded. "You did. Sucks to be the nice guy, huh?"

"Not always."

He took a chance, taking two steps and adjusting Noah's scarf around his neck, tightening it to make sure he was covered. Pushing up on his toes, Luke kissed him, soft and slow, for an achingly long moment. Noah's hand found it's way to Luke's neck, pulling him closer, and when his tongue brushed across Luke's lips, parting them, licking teasing kisses into his mouth, he heard his own moan echo in the room.

"Luke!"

They broke apart, forehead to forehead, and Luke cursed having any siblings at all. He'd tell his parents exactly what he thought of them procreating later.

Noah stared down at him, blue eyes wide, pupils black and shiny. "I'll see you tomorrow." His whispered words stayed long after Luke watch him disappear out of the door.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback loved and appreciated! <3 You can leave some here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/175446.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
